El héroe y el hechicero
by Lineve
Summary: Seguimiento del dou "El héroe y el hechicero" Desde aquel accidente se había apartado de él, diciéndole que no le quería cerca porque le odiaba, pero la verdad era que, secretamente, siempre ha velado por él, por cosas que solo él recuerda. Y que realmente lo que siente por él, no es odio. Aunque el destino es el destino, y nadie puede escapar de este. Por mas que uno lo desee.


**EL HÉROE Y EL HECHICERO**

**EL FIN DEL COMIENZO**

—He…hey—dijo débilmente un ojiverde, mientras movía el cuerpo de su amigo que estaba en el suelo— N…no me espantes…idiota…de…despierta—solo podía mirar el cuerpo ensangrentado, el no tardo en comprender lo que había sucedido—N…No…No…¡No!—grito impotente al cielo, con un mar de lágrimas cayendo como cascadas, no tardo para que sus emociones tomaran un efecto en el cielo y este, en respuesta, dio un trueno cerca de él para que casi de inmediato, comenzara a llover. Todavía escuchaba su voz…

_— __¿Un unicornio?, he escuchado que son difíciles de encontrar… ¿planeas hacerlo solo?_

_Todo había pasado muy rápido, demasiado para poder siquiera intentar hacer algo para evitar la tragedia. _

_— __¡Entonces también voy! Solo que el bosque esta fuera de los limites… ¡bueno, no importa!, con la capa de invisibilidad nadie nos vera, sin pruebas, no hay delito._

_Todo había sucedido, en cuestión de segundos…no había nada que hacer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había sucedido_

_— __Ummm…el bosque se siente raro…me pregunto porque…bueno, no importa, estamos juntos, nada malo pasará. _

_Solo un vago recuerdo de una luz blanca dejándolo ciego, para que su amigo de inmediato se haya puesto enfrente de él, para protegerlo, después, su nombre en un grito, cuando la luz le permitió ver con claridad, se arrepintió de haber siquiera intentar abrirlos. _

_Unos hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.. _

_El cuerpo de su amigo ya hacía en el suelo._

_El pequeño se acercó a su amigo y trato de hacer que le hablará, pero fallo miserablemente…el cuerpo de su amigo ya no tenía vida._

El chico no dejaba de llorar, acercando su rostro al pecho del cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, pero sintió una molestia en su abdomen y regreso a su lugar, paso una mano por este y sintió una bola, con cuidado, la saco de su ropa.

—El gira-tiempo—susurró el nombre del objeto suavemente, mientras lo agarraba entre sus manos, era una esfera con partes sobresalientes con una pequeña cadena, una conversación con el director de su escuela vino a su mente:

_"__¿El gira-que?" cuestiono una voz pequeña, mientras miraba con interés el objeto que ya hacía en sus manos._

_"__Gira-tiempo"_

_ "__¿Para qué sirve?" pregunto curioso_

_"__Sabía que preguntarías eso" dijo sonriendo el mayor "es una herramienta para volver al pasado y alterar el futuro, es como una máquina del tiempo" _

_El pequeño miro unos segundos el objeto entre sus manos, y un poco dudoso dijo:_

_"__¿Y…sirve?"_

_El mayor soltó una carcajada_

_"__Por supuesto, sino no tendría caso darte_

_"__¿Realmente puedo quedármelo?"_

_El adulto asintió y los ojos del pequeño brillaron._

_"__¡Grac-¡" Pero el adulto le interrumpió, levantando su mano, indicando que aún no terminaba._

_"__Pero quiero decirte que tener eso conlleva una gran obligación, sé que cuidaras bien de el y que lo usaras con sabiduría, por eso te lo doy, pero solo quiero pedirte algo a cambio de este obsequio, pequeño, por favor…no abuses de él, te lo ruego, Arhur."_

El ojiverde levanto la mirada del objeto y miro a su amigo.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando ya había tomado su decisión.

Dejaría que se llevara todo, su muerte…y sus recuerdos, pero no le importaba, mientras el recordara todo estaría bien…todo tenía que estarlo.

—Voy…voy a reiniciar todo…n…no te voy a decir mi nombre esta vez… y esta vez…no seremos amigos…n…no tendremos nin…ninguna relación…en el futuro que creare para ti…y te lo ruego…por…por favor, perdóname por hacer esto…p…pero, eres el único que querría estar conmigo…te metí en este lío, ahora…ahora voy a sacarte de este…estaba feliz de escuchar mi nombre…fuiste mi primer amigo…era…era realmente feliz. Solo tengo una cosa que pedirte…a pesar de que no me conocerás…no olvides que te amo. Porque aunque me duela…esto era lo mejor…desde el principio. Por todo…muchas gracias…Alfred…Te amo.

Y todo se ilumino.

— —

¡Hola!

Se que esta corto...pero por eso es la introducción, ¡no se preocupen, con forme valla pasando la historia serán mas largos!

Ah, y esto es un mundo alternativo que está basado en el libro de Harry Potter, así que los protagonistas serán de Howards, y por lo tanto, sus nombres serán humanos. Si quieren que diga los nombres, pídanlo y lo haré~

También, para los que no comprenden esta introducción, aunque esto lo puse para que quedara más claro, les recomiendo buscar "El héroe y el hechicero" que es un dou UsUk crossover de Harry Potter, así que este fic será UsUk.

Sera ambientado en lo que sucedió después de…bueno, el final del dou.

El dou es triste, así que no esperen un amor dulce y azucarado dador de diabetes (?)

Otra cosa que quiero mencionar al poner esto es que…soy muy floja xD así que lamento mucho si tardo en actualizarlo.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

¿Palabras de apoyo, amenazas de que si no actualizo pronto, tomatazos?, ¡déjenlos en los comentarios!


End file.
